Hong Kong
Hong Kong (Cantonese 香港) is one of the cities visited by JC Denton in Deus Ex. Background From 1841 to 1997, Hong Kong was under the control of the United Kingdom. The handover event is referenced by the Luminous Path Triad in their compound code. In the , the Chinese government remained the only one to keep itself completely autonomous from United Nations control (free from control of Majestic 12). Hong Kong became a success of during British control in the 20th century and retains a great degree of independence under Chinese authority. The business-friendly environment encouraged Page Industries to set up office and build a Universal Constructor in the city. The mix of free business and harsh laws in Mainland China has led Hong Kong to develop a lucrative black market. In 2051, the Hong Kong authorities installed acoustic sensors in the inner city, designed to detect gunfire and alert military police to any armed disturbances. In response, the Triads turned in a more intensive use of sword fighting with dao and martial arts, funding major research operations to create high-tech hand-to-hand weapons immune to the acoustic sensors. In 2052, a major triad war for possession of the city center has erupted between the traditional triad of the city, the Luminous Path and its rival, the Red Arrow. Assassinations, bombings and terrorist acts are said to be at an all-time high. The main victims of this triad war have been the small businessmen and entrepreneurs of Hong Kong. These merchants have long paid protection to one triad or the other. However because of the war, a merchant who is affiliated with one triad now faces sabotage and harassment from the other. Furthermore, protection fees are going up, as the Triads seek funds to counter their losses from the conflict. The Chinese government interference in the Triad war is unlikely as long as the international corporations and government agencies remain outside the conflict. Hong Kong civic authorities have stepped up the military police presence in the streets. However, the military police are largely in the employ of the Triads. While the police will sometimes take action to protect tourists and foreign businessmen, they do nothing to interfere between the Triads and ordinary citizens, but the international conglomerates that compose the core of Hong Kong's economy seem largely untouched by the violence. Locations *Hong Kong Canals *Hong Kong VersaLife facility *Jock's apartment *Lucky Money *MJ12 Helibase *Maggie Chow's apartment *Old China Hand *Queen's Tower Luxury Suites *Tonnochi Road *Tracer Tong's laboratory *Wan Chai Market Organizations *Chinese Military Police *Luminous Path *Red Arrow Notes A map of the region can be found on a datacube at the Wan Chai Market (see Gallery below). However, there appears to be an error on this map as the Lucky Money is referred to as the Underworld Nightclub. Perhaps the Lucky Money was confused with the Underworld Tavern found in Hell's Kitchen. Gallery Wan Chai district map.jpg|Wan Chai District map HongKong3.png HongKong4.png HongKong.png|Skyscrapers City overview.png|City overview HongKongWanChai.png|Wan Chai Market HongKongWanChai2.png HongKongTonnochiRoad.png|Tonnochi Road HongKongTonnochiRoad2.png Hongkongcanals.jpg|Hong Kong Canals Canals.png|Entrance to the Old China Hand Skyscrapers.png|Skyscrapers pl:Hong Kong ru:Гонконг Category:Deus Ex locations Category:Cities Category:Articles with Chinese script